<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SIDE: ANARCHY - Unwanted Nights by five_tarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456523">SIDE: ANARCHY - Unwanted Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_tarius/pseuds/five_tarius'>five_tarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Canon, Robots, i can't remember the tags i put originally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_tarius/pseuds/five_tarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>20XX. Everyone wonders where the near future is, but a half of an answer appears. New robots are now being made to take on multiple functions: to given a Robot Master function, and as the same time, more human-like behaviours, so you can have a friend, a daughter or a co-worker. They are given a -Robot prefix, and are still considered Robot Masters. Our blue bomber finds this interesting, but after a few years, something so sudden happens.<br/>-<br/>Originally, this was called Anarchyll(1) Eternal Nights. I had no idea what I was doing and didn't learn about writing. Each time I looked at the work, I cringed and couldn't take it. I've decided to improve and remake this. Same basic storyline, decent spelling, grammar and descriptive stuff. WOO! Maybe I'll fully complete the second one too, and the main fanfic story (even the parts I never published!). I can't fully remember how each chapter goes, so please bear with me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spinning Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelphius/gifts">Adelphius</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heck+yeah+you%27re+getting+this+late+at+night">heck yeah you're getting this late at night</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-how does one write a canon character</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rock was high above the city, stargazing on a tall building. It was that time of night where workers were starting to go home. Personally, Rock believed it was always important for a human to get rest.</p><p>Rock swore he saw something in the sky, before brushing it off. He's probably starting to run low on energy. He's wrong. It became daytime. And night. Then day again. And also night again. The sky began to flicker between day and night, so brightly and so fast that it made Rock's optics hurt. Rock had to look away. At the same time, he could hear someone running up to him. </p><p>The sole of someone's shoe slammed into the back of Rock's knee, causing him to stumble as he transformed into Mega Man. The attacker swiftly noticed this and before Rock could get a good glimpse of them, Rock was flipped and fell on his stomach, one arm under him and another stomped on his back.</p><p>"What do you want from me?"</p><p>"I need to make completely sure you can't decline. I need your help." A female. Sounded robotic, and sounded like a teenager, like Bass.</p><p>"What.. exactly do you need help with?" It was getting harder to breathe through his vents. Noticing this, the girl eased up so that she wasn't crushing him to the point where he couldn't breathe.</p><p>"You see the sky?" Rock titled his head to see the clouds, stars, and a completely messed-up sky. "Illogical, right? I know who caused this. They have my mom- my creator, my friends" She sounded pained, "And I heard they have my half-brothers, too. You either help me or I'll.. I'll kill you. Right here." Rock could hear the complete desperation in the stranger's voice. She probably would run away if he said no. He had to fix whatever the heck had happened to the sky.</p><p>"I'll help. I promise." A sigh of relief, and the person removed their foot off him, helping him up. He turned to face, and his assumption was right. A girl with black hair with a dull blue hue and eyes of same color. She was.. maybe Bass' height? Maybe even a slightly taller? She wore pretty normal clothes, but Rock couldn't help but wonder why her left leg had a Robot Master boot. Maybe she liked being unusual.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Right, right, intros. Sorry about the asphyxia, Mega Man. I'm Solfege, and also Soundwave Robot, but please call me Soul. I know it was stupid for me to attack and apprehend you, but I'm all panicky and desperate, and my brother managed to hack into your coords. Oh, and how I know about your name? You're everywhere, so. People like my brother, my friends and I, we try to stay away from heroes, but I'm in grave danger. Well, Side: Anarchy is, but I'm a member."</p><p>"Anarchy?"</p><p>"No, no, we don't do bad things. Not anymore. I'll explain when we teleport to the base. I'll give you the coordinates. If anyone else we don't know arrives instead?" She tilts her head a little, and swipes across her neck. "I want to intimidate, but I got a laser dagger on me at all times. Thanks.. I suppose."</p><p>Rock's comms beep with the needed teleporting coords, and she's gone. Rock can only blink. That was.. out of the ordinary. But.. as a hero, he has to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rock is invited into the base of Side: Anarchy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moments later, Rock warped into some base, like how Soul had described it. Surprisingly, despite the fact that the group had to do things with anarchy or something, his surroundings were.. Comforting, and very calm. The walls were a soft and comforting orange, and he could probably just lie down and curl up on the floor under him. It was just.. So warm. The lights were dimmed, so Rock really wondered if he could recharge, right now..</p><p>“Mega Man. Hey?” Oops. Soul was snapping her fingers in front of him.</p><p>“Sorry. Erm, where are we?”</p><p>“Side:Anarchy’s base. I can tell you probably think that this is a hangout spot. It sorta is. Lights are dimmed for my brother. His optics suck when registering bright lights.”</p><p>“Erm, does your brother know about..”</p><p>“Yes.” She points to another robot, who looked identical to her. Same black hair, but his eyes and the hue of his hair were a deep green. He had circuit board lines starting from his right eye and trailed down to his neck. “That’s Arpeggio. Or Screenwait-”</p><p>“Screenwait?” Soul’s brother laughed.</p><p>“NO! I meant Screenwatt. Agh..” Rock could already tell that they had a good relationship. Almost like him and Blues. If Blues wasn’t an independent and ‘cool’ wanderer that never kept in contact and almost never visited. “Call him Giga.”</p><p>“Didn’t actually think that this would work. Hey there, Blue Hero.” Giga gave a little wave, and a polite smile. Yeah, definitely the cool-headed type.</p><p>“Hello. How can I help with this uh, predicament everyone’s in?”</p><p>“Mm, I didn’t expect Mega City’s best hero (that means you care about other people’s feelings, whoa) to actually show up, so I’m thinking of the best plan. Feel free to look around.” Giga walked out of the room. The current room both Soul and Rock stood in looked perfect for the winter. There were a large amount of pillows that filled a fourth of the room, a TV on a stand, comfy chairs, a piano with other instruments, and what looked like someone was trying to summon something using empty E-Tanks and a pencil. Soul glared at what he was looking at.</p><p>“That was Static’s doing, oh, and while I’m still focused on the idea of bad things..”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Six of my friends, seven of my half-brothers. Oddly specific number. Giga and I are still trying to find out why they need so many people. 13’s a number with bad luck, from what I’ve read.” Soul sits at the piano and rests her hands on the keys. Seven Robot Masters? Sounds a little.. Familiar. Wily’s in prison, however. Unless?</p><p>“Did you know your half-brothers?”</p><p>“I’ve been able to only visit them once, so I have basic knowledge of who they are, what they do, and what they look like. These guys were created as your type of robots. There’s Seraphim Man, Dream Man, Glass Man, Arcade Man, Reap Man, Molten Man, and Float Man.”</p><p>“Why only half?”</p><p>“I was created by three people, doctors Anela, Pelago and Dozuki. Dr. Anela tells me to call her my mom, Dr. Pelago hates machinery..” Soul runs her hand on the keys before playing a simple tune, not even looking at the keys anymore. “And I’m sorta Dozuki’s daughter. He says he doesn’t mind being thought of as a relative, so he’s kind of my dad. Dozuki helped make my other half-siblings, and introduced me to them a few weeks after my creation.”</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense. Can I ask about your friends?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’ll only list off their names. There’s Static, Vira, Rain, Rimoko, Nite, and Lia. But there’s..” Soul doesn’t finish off her sentence and instead tugs at her white cowl scarf. “He-” There’s a loud noise as someone teleports in, with an incredibly careless manner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-a dozuki is a type of saw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bass shows up for a moments, and a plan is made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MEGA MAN!” </p><p>Mega Man holds back the urge to fall over or roll his eyes. It’s his self-proclaimed rival, Bass. Soul focuses her attention all on Rock.</p><p>"I said not to bring anyone else here."</p><p>"I didn't-"</p><p>"FIGHT ME, MEGA MAN!"</p><p>Soul drops the angered expression and blanks. Bass turns to Soul.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?"</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"To fight him." He jabs an accusing finger at Rock.</p><p>"Inside of a building that my creator owns? Yeah, like I'd allow that. Go away, fin-headed weirdo." Bass growled and aimed his buster at Soul's face. In a second, Soul had moved so swiftly Rock's optics didn't pick it up. She grabbed his buster away from her and whipped out a glowing neon dagger, right at his chest and ready to rip out his core. Bass rips his weapon out of her hand and readies himself to fire, and at the same time, Soul swung. Megaman rushed forward to stop them.</p><p> </p><p>"Cease."</p><p>Giga was suddenly standing in front of the two aggressive attackers, and a green holographic wall with the same designs on Giga's skin that divided the fighters. His eyes glowed a darker green and he looked annoyed. Glaring at Bass, he snapped his fingers and Bass was forcibly teleported out, his beam an odd color. The wall disappeared, and so did the glowing.</p><p>"Mega Man, who was that person? And Soul, are you hurt?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"That was.. Bass. He's apparently my.. rival. Or so he says. He was created by Dr. Wily to match me." Rock shakes his head at the idea.</p><p>"Oh. Anyways, I finished doing things, and I have a plan. Come with me." Giga makes a motion to Soul that Rock doesn't understand before leading Rock into another room, where it's dark. Making a small gesture, a screen illuminates in front of Rock's face, and follows him as he walks. "You can sit. This seat doesn't belong to anyone." Rock doesn't even question this guy's power. "Sorry if I scared you back over there. I can kinda uh, do powerful things. Anyways, here's what I'm thinking.</p><p>"I teleport you and Soul into one of Face: Arsonry's secret bases and you guys scout. And maybe get our friends back. Sound okay?" Rock nods.</p><p>"I can do this. Let's just hope Bass doesn't show up."</p><p>"I made sure of it. Oh, and I informed Dr. Light about what you're doing using your voice, hope you don't mind."</p><p>"What? How?"</p><p>"Alrighty. I'll get started on the teleporter. You can go back, and I'll let you know when it's ready."</p><p>"..Okay." Rock gets up, and exits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soul and Rock get teleported to where Dream Man and a captive is being hidden.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soul strides in. She's wearing what Rock can assume in battle armor, that's doesn't look like a dumb helmet, a full bodysuit and spandex, like how the old Robot Masters were designed. She wears an almost solid visor with music staff designs, robot master ear covers connected at the back to look like headphones, and translucent arm straps with music notes on her elbows. She wears white with armor on her elbows, shoulders, a chestplate, and armored boots. Her entire color scheme looks like a piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we should teleport into Dream Man's stage. I want to save him first. He's interacted with me a little more than the others have. I.. somehow relate to him. For someone who's designed to do oneirology, he's a big mood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna teleport you guys now. To make sure you aren't spotted, you'll land in vents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it." At a wave of Giga's hand, Soul turns into light. Rock can barely register as he warps out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet meet metal vents, in which he can surprisingly stand in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are the vents so big?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No clue. Try not to make too much noise. I fell over and I literally don't know if anyone heard." Rock is a little scared when he looks into her visor, because unlike Blues, he can see the faint glow of her eyes, and it looks a little.. unpredictable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soul, there's a vent cover here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. Oh, and refer to me as Soundwave. We don't know who knows me or not here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundwave gently lifts the cover off and experimentally dangles down, before turning her head and landing. She gives a thumbs up, before exploring her surroundings. Mega Man drops down, making more noise than her, which is a little embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is Giga. Is everything okay?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soul presses her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, yeah. This place doesn't look like a base. It just screams, 'LOOK! IT'S DREAM-THEMED!'. Pff."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hah. Giga out."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. kinda expected that.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It really is dream themed. I wonder what's the catch to this." Mega Man looks over onto a cloud platform. "You think it's safe to walk on?" Soundwave carefully reached her hand and swatted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Looks like we're going down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the next platform, Mega Man managed to spot some odd flying dreamcatcher with eyes and shoot it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darn, that's one of Dream Man's thingies. They're almost like pets, but now they shoot feathers? The bakus too?! Okay, whoever the heck used Dream Man's assets is gonna pay, for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why isn't he called Sand Man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he does studies about dreams and stuff." Soundwave's eyes widen as she grasps the joke and she snaps her head towards Mega Man. "You know what? Apologize. Right now. I can't believe you." Mega Man laughs and Soundwave turns, smirking to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The entire odd cloud stage started to turn stormy, darkness consuming everything. Rock's optics couldn't see through the pitch black darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on? Soundwave? Where are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm over here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoops." Two dull blue lights that are Soundwave's eyes look at him from a distance. "Follow me. I think we're getting somewhere." A hand grasps him and carefully guides him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this.. another door?" Mega Man runs his hand over the familiar metal shutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think so. I'll go through first." He hears the familiar sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>click, click, clink</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "It's still dark. I guess you can follow?" Either way, the arm that belongs to the blue lights carefully grabs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get ready for anything. We could be in a dangerous situation." Mega Man feels a bit more confident in leading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it.." They're now 'watching' each other's backs, in complete darkness. The light becomes blinding, and a rustle. "HEY-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mega Man watches in surprise as he watches Soundwave being flung by a white cloud. It reminds him of Sheep Man, almost. She slams into the wall before collpasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees a Robot Master, decorated with clouds, stars and a.. nightcap helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's rather rude to stare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you Dream Man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Affirmative. You shouldn't be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundwave rushes back over to Mega Man's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream, it's me. Don't attack, please." Dream Man simply tilts his so it's practically resting on his shoulder. Soundwave sighs, before pressing three fingers on her ear covers, completely removing her visor and headphones. "It's me, Solfege." Dream Man processes this, before brightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remem-" Dream Man stands up really straight and his eyes start flickering solid orange, before starting to shake violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream?" Soul starts walking towards him, extending a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soundwave, wait-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"I do not recall a 'Solfege'. You will be terminated."</b>
  <span> Dream Man grabs her forearm and blasts her with different colored cloud attack. Her eyes go into sleep mode, but she stumbles away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't see! Where am I-" Mega Man runs and drags her away, and she trips and collpases, completely unaware of her surroundings. "I think I.."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Um, Giga here. That attack Dream Man used? Uhh, it was beige colored, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giga's speaking fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's his 'drowsy dream' attack or something. There's a bunch of different ones, but remember; look closely for any color that looks translucent. It's an illusion and will pass right through you. My teleporter's not working... Soul, use your sounds to do thst echolocation thing I taught you! Giga out!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try to cover your ears, Mega Man!" A loud noise rings out across the room, and Soundwave's dark eyes widen, throwing her laser dagger with surprisingly accuracy into Dream Man's chest. This doesn't stop him, and he starts mass-firing his weapon in different directions. Soundwave's echolocation method is a lot quieter, but she narrowly avoids the clouds. As soon as she can see slightly, Soundwave jumps on him and stabs him again, Soundwave not able to weigh him down enough to stop him completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's open!" Mega Man draws his energy and charges a a shot, blowing off Dream Man's head and almost hitting Soundwave too. She leaps away from his lifeless body, rubning her eyes as the effect wears off. "Man, I could've gotten a good night's recharge. I'm glad you didn't shoot me, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We managed to take him down. What was with his eyes going all orange and stuff?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know.. I have a few theories, however." She sadly looks over at the headless Robot Master. "Is he dead forever?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His I.C. chip should still be intact. If one of us can carefully keep so it doesn't get destroyed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, that thing makes them, well, them. Doctor Dozuki always keep his blueprints."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Giga here! Aconite- well, Nite, as you called him, his radar's beeping! Oh, and I have a secure little box. My things aren't jammed, so I'll teleport you guys and we can store the chip. Aconite's signal is getting closer!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A robot of the same type as Soul falls through a cloud, before Soul helps him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long time no see, Nite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. That the Blue Bomber? Cool? I guess? Amethyst eyes almost covered by long blonde hair inspect him. "I'm Aeolian. I'm leaving now, too. And yeah, I heard everything. I was inside the walls. It was really tight and Dream Man tried to krep me in a coma-like state. I was pretty much tripping, but I remember." Rock doesn't know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, hey man! Let me teleport all three of you.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giga locks the little box, and sits with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we call it a day, or do we try to save everyone?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-how do you describe fights???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giga attempts to experiment with Rock, but fails. At least they know a little more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-bet you thought i died, hah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just minor scratches?"<br/>"Yeah. My self-repair system should get it fixed pretty quickly." Giga seemed pretty intrigued when Rock mentioned self-repairing.<br/>"But-"<br/>"GIGA!"<br/>Aeolian- or Aconite, as he heard, crashed through the door. "The thing's happening again!"<br/>"Uh.. which one?"<br/>"See for yourself." Giga points to a part of the ceiling and a screen is pulled out. Rock can't help but wonder if Giga made all of this himself and if it would work if Rock did the same. The screen is staticy and blurry, but Rock can barely make out some kind of shape. He didn't know what it was.<br/>"The symbol of Illusion." Soul. "He's on everyone's side, and at the same time, your enemy. Nobody knew what happened that night, but he isn't exactly the one friend I had during the first few months of my creation."<br/>Rock gave her a questioning look.<br/>"Look. I'm trying to sound smart for once. Illusionist Robot, Dr. Oliver's 'finest creation', was brought over to meet me some time after I was activated. We were friends, but then after one stupid Face: Arsonry guy turned him all weird. He's on your side, our side, the enemy, and on nobody's. He just walks back and forth in order to live on the sidelines."<br/>"That's crazy."<br/>"I know! And that weird message you saw? That was him either sending a message or making fun of us."<br/>"Uh, what now?" Giga snaps his fingers, and nothing happens.<br/>"We find out which robot masters are weak to the Dream Cluster."<br/>"Well, we could ask Dr. Dozuki-" Aconite suggested, but Soul seemed to disagree.<br/>"What if you-know-who is watching us?"<br/>"I completely doubt he'd relay information to that fool of a robot. After all, has he done it?"<br/>"We wouldn't know."<br/>"Hey, you guys" Mega Man attempted to remind the bickering two. "What exactly does the Dream Cluster do?" He looks to Giga for help.<br/>"Well, it shoots out transparent-ish clouds, right? I want to see what it does. Shoot me."<br/>Immediately, Aconite and Soul stop bickering.<br/>"Wait, what?"<br/>"Brother, no. What if it overloads your systems? When was the last time you got shot?"<br/>"Soul, I have an idea."<br/>"I know, and it's not safe!"<br/>"Hey, Giga, I really think that I shouldn't shoot you. What if it harms you really bad."<br/>"Oh, I'm not gonna let you hit me point-blank."<br/>"Huh?"</p><p>Giga stands, and so does Rock, who walks to stand across from them. Giga is noticeably taller than him. Maybe even a little taller than Bass. He steps back, snaps his fingers, and the weird patterns on Giga glow. He raises his hands slightly, an odd circle glitches into existence. A shield?<br/>"Shoot this, then."<br/>"Uh, alright."<br/>Rock's armor turns pale orange and light purple, similar to Dream Man’s color scheme. His buster stays as a hand as he tossed a cloud, trying his best to aim completely at Giga’s special shield. Instead of deflecting or breaking the projectile, Giga somehow absorbs it. Before anyone can react, he nearly falls to his knees and lets out a glitched cough or gasp. Rock’s too worried to tell.<br/>“Giga?” The two are at his side.<br/>“Way less than satisfactory. Ow. W-with” he gasps “The data I just received.. I can say that that was.. And I compare it with the knowledge of the Robot Masters..” He falls over, Soul struggling to keep him up after catching him. “Aconite, could you teleport Soul and Mega Man to.. Uh.. Arcade Man’s..”<br/>“No more lightspeed thinking for you. You need to rest.” Soul pats his shoulder, dragging the taller robot with some difficulty.”</p><p>Aconite shifts awkwardly while they wait for Soul to return.<br/>“‘Super Fighting Robot’?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“You’re life’s full of fighting and violence, it looks like. You’re probably sick of all of this. Never a break for you.”<br/>“I used to just be a simple house-keeping robot, and I really don’t mind helping you guys out. It's what I do! And I do get breaks, of course. But I really don’t mind. After all, I’m fighting for the betterment of mankind itself.” Rock can’t help but smile, and sees Soul in the corner of his optics.<br/>“Beaming you to Arcade Man. Don’t explode.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-plasma and wildfire man have been changed into arcade and molten man</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>